Le Dico d'Aristo
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Une autre version du Dico des Nations de Loupiote54 (merci à elle d'avoir accepté) mais avec mes OC bizarres, autant régionaux que les autres !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le Dico d'Aristo

Rating : Euuuuh...T ?

Personnages : Tous

Note de l'auteur : Oui, c'est une autre version du dico des nations de Loupiote54 (qui est génial) je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui emprunter la recette et juste changer la sauce, elle a dit oui ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Dico Breton-Français

Il est roux, il est petit, il est chiant, il a un bonnet rouge, mais on l'aime quand même.

Quand il dit _Un jour, j'aurais mon indépendance !_

Ça veut dire _Mais je resterais indépendant que le temps de récupérer ma sœur, après, je reviendrais dans les jupes de Francis. Pas fou, eh, j'y tiens à la Sécu !_

* * *

Quand il dit _Je déteste France, ce n'est qu'un pervers stupide._

Ça veut dire _J'adore France et jamais de la vie je ne le lâcherais, en plus, il me donne pleins de conseils dans ma vie de couple. Et puis il cuisine bien, ce con._

* * *

Quand il dit _Va te faire foutre, demi-Normandie_ !

Ça veut dire _Va te faire foutre, demi-Normandie ! Mais par moi._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je m'ennuie._

Ça veut dire _Je vais appeler Basse-Normandie juste pour le faire chier._

* * *

Quand il dit _C'est un scandale ! La France appauvrit ses populations sans aucune honte ! Elle les jette à la rue !_

Ça veut dire _Le prix du pain a augmenté d'un centime. Je me plaindrais._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas radin, je suis proche de mes sous._

Ça veut dire _TOUCHE PAS LES GRISBI, SALOPE !_

* * *

Quand il dit _Je suis au régime._

Ça veut dire _Je n'ai mangé qu'un seul kouign-amann aujourd'hui._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je n'aime pas danser._

Ça veut dire _Je ne sais danser aucune de vos danses de salon bizarres, pas la peine de venir me chercher. En revanche, si vous mettez une bonne gavotte bretonne, je me_

_lève tout de suite._

* * *

Quand il dit _Christian, Quentin et Elisabeth sont vraiment les seules personnes que j'apprécie._

Ça veut dire _Naaan, je suis encore en pleine crise de mauvaise foi, faîtes pas attention à moi. En vrai, j'adore tous mes frères, surtout Pays de Galles et Ecosse, et puis j'adore France aussi. Et puis je fantasme sur les fesses de Basse-Normandie, accessoirement, et j'adore Bourgogne. Puis Espagne est un type hyper sympa, Amérique aussi même s'il est pas foutu de libérer un pays sans le bombarder. D'ailleurs, j'apprécie également Prusse, son caractère est drôle, mais là, il peut aller crever pour que je lui dise. Puis je suis fan de Danemark, la manière dont ce type est insupportable est un modèle pour moi, je l'admire complètement, comme Russie d'ailleurs. Un jour, j'apprendrais à être aussi flippant que lui. Ah, et sans oublier Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon, Canada et Quebec qui sont presque mes gosses, puis Pays Basques qu'est sympa malgré tout, et puis…Bon, d'accord, j'aime tout le monde et je suis un malloz doue de bisounours orange._

* * *

Quand il dit _Non, je n'en veux pas à Pays de la Loire pour la Loire-Atlantique._

Ca veut dire _Mais si, quand viendra le jour où je récupèrerai MON département, il s'oppose à moi, il connaîtra la véritable définition du terme « fin du monde ». Nantes est la deuxième plus belle ville de France après Paris et je sais bien que ces cons du gouvernement ne veulent pas qu'elle se retrouver dans une « zone à problèmes ». La zone à problèmes, c'est moi._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je ne suis pas rancunier !_

Ca veut dire _Mais j'en veux toujours aux anglo-saxons de m'avoir viré de Grande-Bretagne y'a plus de 1500 ans. Et à léan de m'avoir envahi. Et à Francis pour mon indépendance. Je parle même pas des guerres mondiales. Ah, et j'en veux encore à Rome pour avoir fait chier ma mère, mes frères et sœurs et mes oncles et tantes. A part ces petits détails, je pardonne vite. _

* * *

Quand il dit _Mon groupe préféré est Tri Yann, évidemment !_

Ca veut dire _J'adore Céline Dion. Mais personne ne le saura jamais. Personne._

* * *

Quand il dit _Il mérite une crêpe._

Ca veut dire _Francis a réussi à mettre Arthur en robe. Génial._

* * *

Quand il dit _Il mérite deux crêpes._

Ca veut dire _Pays de Galles a réussi à mettre ECOSSE en robe ! Bon, ça change pas trop des jupettes, mais c'est génial quand même._

* * *

Quand il dit _Je vais faire des crêpes._

Ca veut dire _Je ne sais pas encore qui est le génie qui a fait ça, mais j'ai vu Basse-Normandie passer en ro…Ah fausse, alerte, c'était Nathalie. Attendez. Nathalie en robe ? JE VAIS PREPARER BEAUCOUP DE CREPES._

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Je vous laisse choisir la prochaine victime, ça peut être une région, un département (sur lequel j'ai déjà un minimum écrit, enfin, au moins mentionné quelque part comme Finistère, Calvados...), une ville, ou une de mes nations et anciennes nations !

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Dico Bas-normand – Français**

Il est grand, il est blond, il est con, c'est un pacifique qui adore les enfants, mais attention, ce n'est pas un pédophile !

Quand il dit _Oh, tu es trop mignon !_

Ca veut dire _Tu as de la chance qu'on ait plus le droit d'envahir les autres, sinon je t'aurais ramené chez moi, je t'aurais mis des vêtements adorables, tu aurais pris cinq kilos avec ma cuisine à la crème fraîche et le premier qui t'approcherait se ferait démonter. _

Quand il dit _Tu as intérêt à courir, maudit bouffeur de galettes…_

Ca veut dire _Cours pour sauver tes fesses, mais cours toujours, je te rattraperais. _

Quand il dit _Moi ? Jaloux ? C'est faux !_

Ca veut dire _Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai enfermé Stefan pendant une semaine chez moi que je suis jaloux…J'ai juste cru qu'il avait couché avec Corse. Ce n'est pas être jaloux, c'est défendre son territoire._

Quand il dit _Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon enfance…_

Ca veut dire _Jamais au grand jamais je ne parlerais de cette période où je pensais être une petite fille, je voulais recouvrir le monde de fleurs et épouser le sale nain roux._

Quand il dit _Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, vous n'êtes vraiment que des fouineurs de première…_

Ca veut dire _Mais donnez-moi ces photos de Stefan sous la douche et de Danemark endormi, il est trop mignon quand il dort._

Quand il dit _Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, vous n'êtes vraiment que des SALES fouineurs !_

Ca veut dire _Donnez-moi ces photos ou brûlez-les ! Si Nathalie apprend que vous l'avez prise sur le fait en train de faire des mamours à un chaton, elle se vengera sur moi !_

Quand il dit _Je suis un viking._

Ca veut dire _Pacifique, le viking. Mais je suis un viking quand même !_

Quand il dit _On va voir si tu t'es entraîné, mon petit danois !_

Ca veut dire _Je vais t'exploser avec une seule main et t'assommer contre un mur._

Quand il dit _Tu manques de rigueur…_

Ca veut dire _Tu es assommé, ça y est, mais je te parle quand même. D'ailleurs, je te ramasse délicatement et je vais t'installer confortablement dans un lit moelleux et chaud._

Quand il dit _Je suis le pire grand frère du monde !_

Ca veut dire _Je suis en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Nathalie. Je suis VRAIMENT le pire grand frère du monde. Hein ? Parce que j'ai assommé Matthias ? Mais pas du tout ! Il a refusé de manger ses légumes, je l'ai mal élevé, j'ai honte…_

Quand il dit_ Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal…_

Ca veut dire _Pourquoi Danemark, Romano et Angleterre me détestent ? Je me suis occupé d'eux avec amour, je les ai aidés à s'entraîner et à devenir très forts ! Evidemment, l'entraînement fut dur, mais il faut faire des efforts pour devenir une puissante nation._

Quand il dit _Je suis une personne très civilisée._

Ca veut dire _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde me demande si mes instincts barbares remontent lorsque je mange des tripes. C'est bon les tripes !_

Quand il dit _Francis est adorable…_

Ca veut dire _Le prochain qui dit que Francis est un violeur ou un pédophile, il fait connaissance avec Hannah, ma double-hache. Et je suis sûr que le microbe poil de carotte sera ravi de rapporter Excalibur et venir m'aider._

Quand il dit _On ne devrait pas confier des enfants à certaines personnes._

Ca veut dire _A chaque fois que je m'approche d'un enfant au parc parce qu'il pleure ou est tout seul, ses parents viennent le chercher en lui disant de ne pas venir avec moi. Franchement, c'est cruel de laisser un pauvre petit bout de chou seul et l'empêcher d'avoir des camarades de jeu, non ?_

Quand il dit _J'ai un rendez-vous, désolé…_

Ca veut dire _Plage. Pêche à pied. Stefan. Ca veut tout dire, non ?_

* * *

Ca a été dur de trouver des phrases pour lui qui est d'une telle honnêteté...D'habitude, ce qu'il pense, il le dit...Sauf quand il ne comprend pas XDD

Review ? :3


End file.
